A ThirstHP Crossover: The Attack of Voldemort
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: I have edited the first chapter of this story, and I have some ideas so I will update frequently. As the Telar plan to attack as well as Voldemort, Sita, Matt, Teri, and Seymour work with Remus and the Golden Trio to defeat both enemies. Couples are Harry/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Teri/Matt, and Sita/Seymour
1. Chapter 1

Sita's POV:

Matt and I take Teri to London, where we meet up with an old friend of Matt's. "Thanks for doing this, Remus," Matt says as I help a wounded Teri out of the car. She fell and landed wrong on her leg, and we hadn't had time to take her to a doctor. Getting everybody away from the Telar was the most important thing.

"It's nothing," the man called Remus assures him as he starts the car. To my immense surprise, we take off into the air.

"Are we _flying_?" I gasp, awed. "This is not _normal_-"

"Sita," Matt says then, "if we tell you our secret, you must swear not to tell anyone."

"I swear."

"Sita, Remus and I are wizards," Matt informs me.

"Wizards," Remus echoes, not taking his eyes off something in the distance. I can't be certain, but it appears to be a large castle.

"Where are we going?" I ask next.

"A school for wizards and witches," Matt answers. "I went there myself." He catches the look on my face and grins. "I graduated last year, and then moved to Missouri and met Teri. I know it's a lot to take in. I was raised by Muggles, but I'm a wizard and a vampire."

"Muggles?" I ask, confused.

"Non-magic folk," Remus answers as we approach the castle. "Sita, Teri, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry's POV:

Harry stood on the Astronomy Tower looking eagerly out at the empty sky when he recognized Remus' car flying closer and closer to the castle. Grinning, he began the long walk-or in this case, run-to the gate of the castle to meet his boyfriend. After the ten minute run, the car had landed, and the moment Remus got out Harry threw himself into his arms.

"I missed you," Harry said, and gave Remus a lingering hello kiss on the lips. He released Harry just in time for Harry to see a boy that had graduated last year, Matt, help two girls out of the car.

"Hello, Harry," said Matt. "This is Sita, and this is Teri."

"You two look a lot alike," Harry commented, and the girls grinned.

"We get that a lot," the taller one said. Harry recognized her from the Muggle Olympics, her name was Teri Raine, but she was limping.

"Well come on inside then," Remus said, giving his love another kiss, "and we'll get something for your leg, Teri." Harry had really missed Remus' kisses while he was away. "We've got a lot to talk about. I'll show you where you're staying." Harry followed his boyfriend and the other inside, ready to engage in conversation with Sita, Matt, and Teri.


	2. Chapter 2

Sita's POV:

When we get inside, we take Teri to the hospital wing before we do anything else. The nurse, Matt tells me her name is Madame Pomfrey, gasps as she sees Teri's leg and immediately orders her to sit down on a bed. She performs a healing spell on her leg, which is pretty cool, and wraps her leg up in a bandage. Madame Pomfrey wants Teri to stay overnight, but Matt says her leg will be fine and thanks her for helping Teri, and the two argue for ten minutes before the nurse finally lets Teri leave, only after Matt explained that there was important things we needed to talk about that have to do with the battle. I'm kind of uncomfortable in here anyway, with all the wounded and sick patients, and I want to leave.

"That woman is the most stubborn woman you will ever meet," Matt tells me as we turn a corner.

"What about McGonagall?" Harry grins and Remus kisses him. It's kind of strange to see two males kissing, especially with the obvious age difference, but I have to admit it's sweet.

"Yeah," Matt agrees, "her, too. I'm surprised she and Pomfrey aren't BFFs."

Remus bursts out laughing, and we walk into a room with several huge staircases. "Now be careful," he warns me and Teri, who's clinging to me for support. "The staircases like to move."

I stay behind Remus and Harry since they know the castle better than I do, and a girl who looks about seventeen appears at the top of the stairs, a redheaded boy beside her. "Hey Ron, Hermione," says Harry.

"Hey," Ron says. "Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Ron, you know you can call me Remus," Remus tells him. "I haven't been your professor for ages."

Ron nods and they lead us into a room, which Harry has said it's the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Remus, and Matt explained to me in the car that there are four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Harry and Remus used to be in Gryffindor, and Matt in Hufflepuff.

We sit down by the fire, where there are few couches. I sit beside Teri, who sits beside Matt, and Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit on the other couch in front of us. "So," Matt begins. "As everyone knows by now there is much to discuss. There is a dark wizard who is plotting to kill Harry, his name is V-Vol-" Harry gives Matt a disapproving look, and Matt sighs in defeat. "Fine-Voldemort." He shudders. "Most people call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Why?" I ask.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaims, and I grin at him.

"Why does Voldemort want to kill Harry?" asks Teri.

"Because Voldemort killed his parents when he was a baby," Matt explains, looking over at Harry. Harry motions for him to go on. "He tried to kill Harry, too, but he couldn't."

"Why?" Teri asks again.

"No one knows," Matt says. "That's why he's famous, and he weakened Voldemort."

"And we spent a whole year with a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who had Voldemort on the back of his head," Harry interrupts.

"And Harry defeated him-again-and then a third time in his second year," Remus adds. "Then in his fourth-"

"Okay, I think they get it," Harry snaps. "Let's all of us just call me The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again."

I can't help grinning, the boy has a good sense of humor. "I'm sorry, love," Remus says, touching his lips to Harry's.

"It's okay." Instead of pulling back, though, Harry presses his lips to Remus' again.

"Ew," Ron complains, and I laugh.

"So," says Matt. "Hermione, will you show Sita and Teri to their room?"

Hermione nods, and Teri and I say goodnight to everyone before following Hermione upstairs.


End file.
